mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Даймонд Тиара/Галерея/Сезоны 1-3
Первый сезон Отличительные знаки Cheerilee class S1E12.png|Диамонд Тиара собирается что-то сделать. Cheerilee's class S1E12.png|Диамонд Тиаре ужасно скучно. Diamond Tiara doesn't like S1E12.png|''Скуууууучно!'' Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara -psst!- S01E12.png|''Пссс, ты меня слышишь?!'' Diamond Tiara looking innocent S01E12.png|Я ничего не сделала. Я белая и пушистая. Tiara passing a note S1E12.png Apple Bloom taking note S1E12.png Apple Bloom drops note S1E12.png Apple Bloom Seriously- S1E12.png Apple Bloom being teased in class S1E12.png Whole Class Knows S1E12.png Twist not this again S1E12.png|О нет, сейчас здесь будет беда! Apple Bloom what the hay- S1E12.png|У меня-то есть знак отличия! Twist spying a troll S1E12.png|Диамонд Тиара насмехается над Твист из-ща того, что у неё нет знака отличия. Diamond Tiara making fun of the blank flanks S1E12.png Diamond Tiara -almost all of us have them already- S1E12.png|''Абсолютно'' все из нас! Diamond Tiara butting in S1E12.png Diamond Tiara snooty S1E12.png Apple Bloom where did you come from- S1E12.png Diamond Tiara look closely S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant 2 S1E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon flanks S1E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon walking away S1E12.png|Увидимся на выходных... Apple Bloom what-! S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk by S1E12.png|Диамонд Тиара гуляет с Сильвер Спун. Silver Spoon commenting on Diamond Tiara's dress S1E23.png|Твоё платье идеально для вечеринки! Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png|Это.. неплохое платье. Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png Snails gulp S1E12.png Snails gulp S1E12.png Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon -compliment- Apple Bloom's dress S01E12.png Diamond Tiara -oh wait, you don't have one- S01E12.png Diamond Tiara nervous S01E12.png Apple Bloom smiling at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon -nice try, blank flank- S01E02.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh at Apple Bloom S01E12.png Apple Bloom feeling humiliated S1E12.png Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png Diamond Tiara not pleased S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Diamond Tiara -not now, Silver Spoon- S01E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon watching S01E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png Шоу талантов Twist Talent Show S1E18.png Talent Show performers S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png Второй сезон Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png Cheerilee leading her class S2E01.png Statue of a pony holding a flag S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E01.png Scootaloo pointing at Sweetie Belle S2E01.png Apple Bloom about to step on their heads S2E01.png Apple Bloom stomping on her friends S2E01.png Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E01.png CMC about to duke it out S2E01.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png CMC all smiles S2E01.png CMC all frowns S2E01.png Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E01.png Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E01.png Discord about to break loose S2E01.png Загадочная лихорадка Tiara and Spoon 1 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 2 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 3 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop around her neck S2E06.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon surprised S02E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Class S2E6.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 7 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon falling down S2E06.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon angry S2E06.png Apple Bloom -Now, time for advanced moves!- S2E6.png Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png Apple Bloom continues using her hoop S2E06.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara become jealous S2E06.png Apple Bloom holds the hoop with the tip of her tail S2E06.png Diamond Tiara 1 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 2 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 3 S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to perform a trick S2E06.png Apple Bloom spinning the hoop S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 8 S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 9 S2E6.png Laughter and anger S02E06.png Tiara and Spoon 10 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 4 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 7 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 11 S2E06.png Class Stare S2E06.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png День семьи Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara arrive S2E12.png Diamond Tiara and Filthy Rich S02E12.png Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara 3 S2E12.png Diamond Tiara finds Apple Bloom in a bunny costume S2E12.png Diamond Tiara gag Apple Bloom embarrassed S2E12.png Granny Smith waves back S2E12.png Silver Spoon & Diamond Tiara hi! S2E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving to Granny Smith S2E12.png Diamond Tiara cute attention look S2E12.png Entire class snoozing S2E12.png Classroom Awake S2E12.png Diamond-Tiara-Interruption-S2E12.png Diamond Tiara Walks Out of the Classroom with a Smirk on Her Face S02E12.jpg Diamond Tiara walks out of classroom S02E12.jpg Apple Bloom surprised by Granny Smith's arrival S2E12.png Apple Bloom & Diamond Tiara.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon whispering S02E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon giggling S02E12.png Diamond Tiara -Why are they looking at me like that-- S2E12.png Diamond Tiara but...! S2E12.png Diamond Tiara but...again S2E12.png Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png Diamond Tiara BUT DAD! S2E12.png Filthy Rich wants Diamond Tiara to play S2E12.png День сердец и копыт CMC clubhouse S2E17.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Diamond Tiara will be in charge S2E23.png Cheerilee doesn't know what will happen S2E23.png Diamond Tiara looking suspicious S2E23.png Diamond Tiara enforcing her rule S2E23.png Diamond Tiara wants a cool newspaper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara fantasizes S2E23.png Diamond Tiara Report!! S2E23.png Foals working S2E23.png CMC meeting with Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara with papers S2E23.png Diamond Tiara reading first paper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara reading second paper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara throwing paper out from the desk S2E23.png Diamond Tiara looking at the CMC S2E23.png Diamond Tiara angry S2E23.png Diamond Tiara angry 2 S2E23.png CMC backing up from Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC S2E23.png Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC 2 S2E23.png Diamond Tiara diabolical look S2E23.png Diamond Tiara with newspaper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png Diamond Tiara happy S2E23.png Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png Angry Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png Diamond Tiara does not want CMC to quit S2E23.png Diamond Tiara angry 4 S2E23.png Diamond Tiara angry 3 S2E23.png Diamond Tiara holding newspaper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara wanted to hear S2E23.png Diamond Tiara holding file S2E23.png Diamond Tiara showing file S2E23.png Diamond Tiara throwing file S2E23.png CMC and Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara holding file 2 S2E23.png Diamond Tiara need something S2E23.png Diamond Tiara smug smile S2E23.png Diamond Tiara -now get out there- S2E23.png Diamond Tiara looking out S2E23.png Diamond Tiara and Shady Daze S2E23.png Scootaloo about to give notebook S2E23.png Shady Daze getting the notebook S2E23.png Notebook being sent to the typewriter S2E23.png Diamond Tiara happy sigh S2E23.png Diamond Tiara happy with herself S2E23.png Diamond Tiara WHAT IS THIS S2E23.png Diamond Tiara whallops Dinky S2E23.png Diamond Tiara get away S2E23.png Diamond Tiara mess with S2E23.png Diamond Tiara frowning S2E23.png Cheerilee dismisses Diamond Tiara as the Editor-in-chief S2E23.png Diamond Tiara growling S2E23.png Diamond Tiara raspberry S2E23.png Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png Diamond Tiara him! S2E23.png Diamond Tiara about me S2E23.png Messy Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara at the episode's end S2E23.png Третий сезон Плохое яблоко Diamond Tiara appears S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon teasing CMC S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S3E4.png Silver Spoon 'What is that thing, a giant orange' S3E4.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara laughing again S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at each other S3E4.png Diamond Tiara 'More like a lamekin' S3E4.png Silver Spoon laughing at Diamond Tiara's joke S3E4.png Diamond Tiara nudging Silver Spoon S3E4.png Silver Spoon nice eyes S3E4.png Apple Bloom looks bored S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping 2 S3E4.png Babs Seed and Diamond Tiara S3E04.png CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon S3E4.png Babs Seed deed done S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at the door S3E4.png Babs Seed, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara drinking milkshakes S3E4.png CMC walking out the door S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh S3E4.png CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs at the clubhouse S3E04.png Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png Babs breaks the stairway S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'Bump, bump' S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'sugar-lump, rump!' S3E04.png Babs Seed concealing flank S3E4.png Babs. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughs S3E04.png Getting the parade ready S3E04.png Babs Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S3E04.png Babs Seed & crew whoa! S3E4.png Silver Spoon rolling eyes S3E4.png Silver Spoon super happy S3E4.png Silver Spoon waving S3E4.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara smiling S3E4.png Babs threatens to tell on Diamond and Silver S3E4.png Silver Spoon no please! S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are falling down S3E4.png en:Diamond Tiara/Gallery/Seasons 1-3